villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Fractyl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Izaya Orihara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma Dragoon (Talk) 02:08, September 28, 2012 About Madara Uchiha Point well taken, the "Sage of the Six Paths" section is better removed. However, and I apologize for insisting, but I disagree with your version of the background, which presents spelling and grammar errors and omits informations. However, this is turning into a flame war which I want to avoid. I understand the fact that you want to condense the article but I fail to get your point about the "Naruto Wiki entry". I made a point in making it different from the "Madara Uchiha" article on Narutopedia to avoid plagiarism, but it does not change the fact that we need to explain his character as precisely as possible. I would like to come to an agreement about a version of the article that would suit us both instead of blindly removing your edit. Balthus Dire (talk) 08:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I believe the general aspects of Madara's past should be covered but I have made sure not to omit any information that is vital to the villain's story or related to him. Also, the way the page is styled after a Naruto wikia in terms of arrangement like "Background, Personality, Ability, Storyline". Plus, Madara's involvement in the current storyline would require a bit of condensing one older info. I agree that a flame war is out of the question, but I also feel that needed editing on Obito Uchiha's profile is required.Fractyl (talk) 16:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : I think that the structure "Background, Personality, Powers and Abilities, Role in the plot" (divided in sections when needed) is more or less common for every wiki, I have seen it in many and have been writting articles for two years and a half using it without problem. Truth to be told, the background helps describing the villains personality and powers and the three help structure the "role in the plot" section. : About the article in itself, the real problem is that we try to force our version sown the other's throat; and that each one of us expands points that the other finds useless. I admit that mine might contain too many details, but since we cannot make articles for characters and techniques, I though that explaining the most within the article would be best. : What bothers me the most about your version is the syntaxis. I do apologize but "The most powerful of clans were two said been descended from the Sage of the Six Paths: Uchiha and the Senju of the Forest". "Kurama the Night Tails", among others, does not sounds right. : Anyway, I think you will agree that we can no longer cancel each other's edits any longer. I am currently working on a compromise that uses the beast part of each other's version that I will edit soon. If you are displeased by it please tell me so or rephrase it your way but the situation has to stop. Best regards. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : For someone who says that a flame war is out of question you sure are persistant. Is what I write this pathetic that you keep removing entire segments of it? Not to mention your own version of the "Tobi" page?Anyway I am sick and tired with it, this page will never be finished if we keep shooting each other in the leg like this. You explained the Senjus' and Uchiha's origin better than I did but I am sorry I will not relent on "cryptical mentions", since it is meant to explain the foreshadowing leading to his appearance. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Not my intent, plus your writing's not pathetic. It just was a bit over-detailed needed a middle ground where the information is best utilized, hence my alterations. Plus, as you blocked the Obito page, I decided to create a sandbox version, covering the history aspect, that can be added eventually to Obito Uchiha's page.Fractyl (talk) 03:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC)